


embrasse-moi

by equalistmako



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equalistmako/pseuds/equalistmako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Don't you want to kiss Adrien?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes. A million times yes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was something she thought about more often than she cared to admit. </em>
</p><p>(a self-indulgent "what if Chloé didn't barge into the room and yell 'cut' in time" scenario)</p>
            </blockquote>





	embrasse-moi

**Author's Note:**

> CONTAINS:  
> -spoilers from Horrificator (& you have to at least have watched it to pick up on some implied things)  
> -horrible descriptions of smooching  
> -a jumbled mess of 5am typing  
> -a slight touch of Sin
> 
> [throws this @ you and runs]

"Don't you want to kiss Adrien?" Alya had asked her. 

Yes. A million times yes.

It was something she thought about more often than she cared to admit. 

In the middle of class. On the way to school. When she was lying alone in bed at night, stuck somewhere between wakefulness and slumber, and her imagination could take itself a few steps _further_ because no one was around to witness the flush on her cheeks or the sweat blanketing her skin or her hushed gasps.

She'd imagined multiple different scenarios that ranged from cliché to outright bizarre.

But every scenario, every possibility, every lewd fantasy her brain could conjure up always included _feelings_ of some kind. A sweet soft kiss, an angered explosion of a kiss, a passionate "I can't live without you" kiss, an up-against-the-wall breathless kiss...

She'd never imagined it'd happen like this. 

Cold, emotionless. Devoid of passion. A scripted scene in a film written by her best friend and directed by his. The eyes of their entire class on them and a camera a few feet away, ready to record everything and forever immortalize any and all mistakes.

She eyed Adrien with a touch of envy as Juleka reapplied his make-up, wondering how he could look so calm and collected in a situation like this. It was unreal. 

But, then again, he _was_ a model. He practically lived in front of the camera. 

She, on the other hand, was going to make a fool of herself. 

It wasn't by any means her first kiss, but her only frame of reference was an act of desperation with Chat mid-battle that she hadn't had enough time to properly enjoy or analyze. 

_"It apparently wasn't even good enough for him to remember,"_ she grumbled to herself under her breath.

"What was that?" 

She glanced up, eyes widening when she realized Adrien was talking to her. Oh god he was talking to her and looking at her and breathing the same air as her an d--

"I said I uh? Just... want to be good enough? F-for the movie! I want to be a good Agent Smith. For. The movie."

She sent up a quick prayer asking anyone who might be listening to strike her down with lightning and put her out of her misery already. Unfortunately, the prayer was ignored.

Unaware of her inner turmoil, Adrien put his hand on her shoulder and gently pulled her towards him with a soft smile on his face. She couldn't tell if her heart had stopped entirely or if it was just beating so quickly she could no longer feel it. He was so _close_ to her. 

She could count every blond lash surrounding his stunning green eyes as they stared down and pinned her in place. She could even smell the hint of cologne on his skin, a scent that was comforting and heady and oddly familiar all at the same time. She unconsciously leaned in for a closer whiff and nearly missed his next words. 

"You'll do just fine, Marinette. Just don't overthink it."

Overthink? She could barely _underthink_ while he was standing so close to her, assaulting her senses with his unique smell and the comforting warmth of his hand on her. 

"Is everyone ready?" Nino asked in a voice that clearly indicated he wasn't going to wait for them to answer.

Adrien took his hand off of her shoulder (she barely resisted the urge to pout) and squared his own shoulders, a serious look overtaking his features as he got into character. 

She jumped slightly as Alix slammed the clapperboard and stepped out of the shot, a cold sweat breaking out across her forehead. She wasn't ready for this. What if her breath still smelled like the cereal she'd eaten that morning? What if her teeth mashed into Adrien's and she looked like a fool? What if she messed up her line and they had to start over and she ended up costing them all even more time (time that they didn't have, as Max liked to keep reminding them)? 

She blanched.

Her line. What was her line again?

"I'm not afraid of that monster, Inspector...uh... Jones..." she choked out in way that was semi-believable-- if her character were a talking cardboard cutout, that is. 

Before she knew it, her hands were resting on his firm chest and she was leaning forward for the kiss. This was all moving so fast she could hardly wrap her head around it. As she rose up on her toes to make up for their height difference, she could hear her heart pounding in her ears in an unsettling rhythm. 

She stopped once she reached the tippy tops of her toes and her breath hitched. He was so close to her face. His lips were slightly puckered and his eyes were closed and there was a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks. He'd never looked more handsome to her.

Logically, she knew that what felt like hours to her was mere seconds for everyone else, but part of her still felt impatient. As scared as she was and as flustered as she was, part of her just wanted to get it over with already. 

Before she knew it, her hands were clutching the soft material of his shirt and she was yanking him down to close the gap between them with more force than was completely necessary. 

His eyes flew open in shock as their lips met. 

Blue met green as they stared into each other's wide eyes, lips pressed together in a stiff and awkward way. They stood there in silence as the warm breath from their nostrils mingled in the limited space between them, neither one of them seeming to want to make the first move. Her hands were still balling his shirt in her fists in a way that would surely wrinkle it later, and his were both at his sides, awkwardly hovering in the air beside him as if he had no idea what to do with them. 

After a while, she wobbled a little bit, her legs throbbing a little in protest from standing on the tips of her toes for so long. She could feel herself falling backwards, her legs about to give out from the strain, and mentally prepared for their lips to part and for the awkward kiss tension to turn into awkward post-kiss tension. 

A warmth at the small of her back that she quickly recognized as his hand pulled her in closer to him before she could fall back, relieving some of the strain on her calves and pressing her entire body to the front of his in a way that made her gasp into his mouth and let go of his shirt. 

He tilted his head as he slowly moved his mouth against her now-open one, his tongue lightly brushing against hers, and the entire world shifted around her as she got a taste of the inside of Adrien Agreste's mouth for the first time. He tasted like fresh mint. Something told her this tidbit of information was important, but she pushed the thought aside.

She felt an intense heat rise to her face and then spread through her entire body, the tips of her fingers and toes tingling in a way that made her want to curl them inwards. She reached up and tangled her hands in his fluffy hair, tugging slightly on his blonde locks as she tried to satiate the desire to pull him closer, closer, _closer_ even though they were already as close to each other as they could physically be. 

Her head was spinning. She was dizzy. Lights were exploding behind her eyes. She was couldn't tell if she was enjoying the kiss or mere seconds from blacking out or both. She couldn't even remember her own name.

All she knew is that she was dehydrated and Adrien was a pure water source that she wanted to drown herself in for the rest of eternity. 

She gasped into his mouth again in an attempt to catch her breath and he took the opportunity to nibble lightly at her bottom lip before trailing kisses across her jaw. A throaty moan bubbled up from somewhere in her chest and escaped out of her mouth before she could stop it. 

Seemingly emboldened by this, he continued his descent, ravaging her exposed neck with his mouth as she tilted her head back in ecstasy. 

Two things happened at once: Adrien found a spot on her neck that made her cry out loud in pleasure, and the door beside them burst open, slamming against the wall so hard the entire room seemed to shake. 

She had to blink a few times in order to get her eyes to focus. The first thing she noticed was an enraged Chloé standing in the doorway, clad in that ridiculous nurse's outfit she'd insisted on searching for. The second thing she noticed was that her classmates were still in the room, mouths agape and camera long-since turned off. The last thing she noticed was that Adrien was still nipping at her collarbone. 

Face erupting in flame, she gently tugged at his hair in an attempt to pull him away from her. He moaned at the action instead, his lips vibrating against her neck and sending a shiver across her skin. This was simultaneously the best and worst thing that had ever happened to her. 

"A-adrien," she stammered quietly, "y-you need to _aaah_ you need to stop."

He detached his lips from her skin, lifting his head to stare at her with glazed eyes and flushed cheeks and swollen lips. She nearly passed out at the thought that _she'd caused that_. 

"What?" he asked, his voice raspier than she'd ever heard it. 

"SHE SAID STOP," Chloé yelled, stomping her foot on the ground with a muted thump. "I leave for 5 minutes and you've already replaced me with **her**?!"

Marinette simply blinked at her, unable to form any sort of response in her current state. She was too dizzy, too intoxicated on Adrien.

The enraged blonde briskly marched towards Nino, holding her hand out expectantly.

" _You_ are going to hand over your phone and everything you just recorded this instant or I'm going to tell my father, who's on the Film Panel, to make sure your cute little movie never makes it to the big screen."

Nino sighed quietly before complying and handing his phone to the self-proclaimed queen bee. 

Marinette couldn't even find it in herself to feel her usual level of annoyance with Chloé. She was too preoccupied with processing ... everything.

Had she actually just made out with Adrien, her long-time crush? Had she actually just put on a lewd display of affection in front of her entire class? And were her arms actually still looped around Adrien's neck? Was his hand actually still sitting at the small of her back, the tips of his fingers lightly brushing against the exposed skin underneath her crooked top?

They stared at each other for a few moments before their hormone-addled brains finally cleared up enough for reality to catch up with them. They sprang apart as if they'd both been burned, both looking anywhere but at each other as the red flush on their faces grew more pronounced. 

She licked her lips as she fiddled with her pigtails, trying to figure out something to say to him to make this less... weird. _God, she could still taste him._

"So uh..." 

Marinette was almost thankful when Adrien was cut off by an ear-piercing scream from somewhere in the school. 

"It s-sounds like someone is in trouble," she blurted out, trying not to sound as relieved as she felt as she turned to face the classmates she'd probably just traumatized. "We need to go check it out. Now."

As her classmates filed out of the room, most of them (with the exception of a glaring Chloé) avoiding looking at her entirely. Alya shot her a look that clearly stated they'd be talking about The Kiss later.

The kiss with Adrien. The _real_ kiss with Adrien.

Her heart fluttered and she resisted the urge to do a victory dance. 

Now was not the time. She had serious business to attend to.

It wasn't until later, after the akuma had been purified and a weirdly ravished-looking Chat had been sent on his way and she was comfortably lounging on her bed, that she finally allowed herself to think about what had transpired.

She softly brushed her fingers against her lips, a small smile forming as she recalled the feel of Adrien's mouth pressed against hers. The feel of his hand on her back. The feel of his teeth lightly nipping at her skin. 

She was definitely going to have a hickey or two and she couldn't even make herself feel angry about that.

Grabbing the nearest pillow, she covered her blushing face with it, her squeals muffled by the cloth. 

She never got to talk about the kiss with Adrien, but she'd see him tomorrow. And the next day. And the day after that. She had no idea where things were going to go from here, but one thing was for certain-- they'd never be the same again. And she was ridiculously excited about that.

Despite the awkward beginning (and end), the kiss had been perfect. 

Even still, she couldn't stop herself from comparing today's passionate kiss with Adrien to her desperate kiss with Chat. It was her only frame of reference, after all. The kisses were so _different_.

But also strangely alike.

As she drifted off to sleep that night, once again stuck in that weird limbo between sleepiness and alertness, her brain brought forth random, unrelated observations in review of the day. Like how Nino never got his phone back. Or how dumb Chloé had looked in the nurse's uniform.

Or how swollen Chat's lips had been when he'd arrived at the school.

Or how Adrien's mouth had tasted just like Chat's favorite flavor of gum.

_Weird._

**Author's Note:**

> (it was probably already really really obvious but i'm just gonna state for the record that i dont write a lot of kissing scenes and I tried #mybest)


End file.
